


То, что прогоняет волков прочь

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: В те дни особенностью Баки было то, что будучи полумифическим ассасином, он одновременно с этим также был уязвимым. Эта уязвимость и заставляла совсем незнакомых людей хотеть набросить одеяло ему на плечи и отвести в безопасное место. Вся проблема состояла в том, что Баки уже был в безопасности.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The thing that drives the wolves away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138808) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



Когда это происходит впервые, Баки понятия не имеет, как себя вести. Они со Стивом прогуливаются по улице, как вдруг случайная женщина встречается взглядом с полными ужаса глазами Баки, под которыми залегают слишком темные круги, похожие на синяки. Она видит, как Стив, приобнимая Баки за талию, уводит его в сторону от оживленной улицы. (Для тех, кто ищет, за что зацепиться, жест может показаться чересчур собственническим.) Это и приводит женщину к неверному заключению.

Она мрачно смотрит на Стива, который слегка сжимает руку вокруг талии Баки, а затем лезет в сумочку и вытаскивает визитку.

— Когда будешь готов уйти, просто позвони, — говорит женщина, засовывая маленький картонный прямоугольник в ладонь Баки.

Баки моргает и, смутившись, берет визитку, а Стив заливается горячечным румянцем и проглатывает смесь из злости и стыда из-за ошибочных выводов, сделанных этой женщиной. Хорошо, когда люди беспокоятся за Баки. Стив хочет, чтобы Баки знал - людям не все равно. Женщина уходит, и Стив провожает ее взглядом, смотрит на прямые темные волосы, спадающие на спину — каждая прядь на своем месте. 

Оставшуюся часть прогулки Баки молчит, но стоит им добраться до дома, как он начинает заваливать Стива вопросами.

— Почему она дала мне визитку? — спрашивает он. — Почему она на тебя разозлилась? И что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что я должен уйти? — на последнем слоге в голосе Баки слышатся панические нотки. — Она с ними заодно? Они собираются забрать меня?

— Никто тебя не заберет, Бак, — отвечает Стив. Он подносит к губам ладонь Баки и целует костяшки — они покрыты ссадинами, потому что, проснувшись после кошмара, Баки перепутал руки и ударил в стену правой. — Обещаю.

Это успокаивает Баки почти мгновенно. Никто не станет винить Баки за то, что он, скорее всего, никому больше не сможет довериться в этой жизни, но тот факт, что Стиву Баки доверяет, заставляет что-то в груди Стива трепетать.

Баки придвигается ближе для объятий, Стив прижимает его к себе, и они замирают в таком положении. С тех пор, как Баки сделал потрясающее открытие (Господи, наблюдать за этим было тоже потрясающе), что физический контакт не всегда сопровождается болью (Стив никогда-никогда-никогда не забудет ошеломленное выражение лица Баки), он был готов использовать для этого каждое прикосновение. Никто и никогда не должен делать таких открытий, но это был прогресс. Когда дело доходит до прикосновений, Стиву всегда мало.

То, каким Баки кажется у него в руках — сочетанием ранимости и безграничной силы — пробуждает в груди Стива желание защитить. Тепло Баки проникает прямо сквозь семьдесят лет, проведенных подо льдом. Стиву хочется, чтобы Баки всегда был рядом, как сейчас — кожа к коже. Стиву хочется убить всех, кто когда-либо причинял Баки боль или может попытаться сделать это снова.

Стив отпускает Баки, как только тот получает свою дозу объятий. Потеря контакта вызывает ноющую боль, поэтому, наверное, после еды Баки захочется еще пообниматься, уже перед телевизором. Баки изголодался по приятным прикосновениями так же сильно, как и Стив изголодался по самому Баки. Стив не уверен, что Баки полностью осознает собственные чувства, но они оказались достаточно сильными, чтобы прорваться сквозь десятилетия пыток и промывки мозгов. От доверия Баки, его веры и теплоты, от которой плавится лед, у Стива перехватывает дыхание. 

— Так что она имела в виду, Стив? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив готовит им сэндвичи, параллельно разогревая в кастрюле томатный суп из их любимого ресторана. Попытаться отвлечь внимание Баки не так уж и трудно, но Стив не собирается скрывать правду.

— Она подумала, что я тебя обижаю, Бак, — ответил Стив, размазывая горчицу по толстым кускам белого хлеба. — Она хотела помочь.

Баки хмурится. К этому выражению лица Стив уже привык, но больше оно ему нравиться не стало. 

— Ты не обижаешь меня.

— Меньше всего мне хотелось бы причинить тебе боль, — говорит Стив.

— Но почему она так подумала? — спрашивает Баки. Он смотрит на сэндвичи так, будто не уверен на сто процентов, что ими с ним поделятся.

Стив быстро складывает обе половинки хлеба, разрезает пополам и протягивает Баки. Тот съедает его за несколько неуклюжих укусов — он еще один человек, который может проголодаться так же быстро, как и Стив — и ждет ответа.

— Ты, эм... — Стив подбирает слова с большой осторожностью. Выход из дома уже был достаточным испытанием, и у Стива нет желания добавлять Баки еще сложностей. — Люди, которые обращают внимание, могут сказать, что ты через многое прошел, просто посмотрев на тебя. Ты… изранен после всего, что с тобой сделали. Это сложно увидеть, но некоторым людям удается.

Баки кажется встревоженным.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, Бак. Это нормально, особенно после всего, через что ты прошел. Ты потрясающий, и так хорошо со всем справляешься. Я тобой очень горжусь и...

Баки качает головой. Это неправда. Стив ждет. Иногда, чтобы сформулировать мысль, Баки нужно чуть больше времени.

— Она меня не знает, — говорит Баки через некоторое время. — Почему… Почему ее волнует, что мне кто-то причиняет боль?

— Людям не все равно, Бак, — отвечает Стив. — Когда они видят кого-то, кому делают больно, то хотят помочь. Хорошие люди… Когда они видят что-то неправильное, они не могут оставаться в стороне. Им хочется это исправить.

Баки обрабатывает полученную информацию, беспокойно покусывая полную нижнюю губу. Он выглядит расстроенным: взгляд уставший, а голубые глаза слишком ярко блестят.

— Эй, эй, что случилось? — Стив тянется, чтобы в успокаивающем жесте положить руку ему на плечо, но Баки уворачивается.

— Там были люди, — говорит Баки после долгого молчания. — Было много людей, когда я был в ГИДРе. Техники, ученые, медики и охранники…

— Они были плохими людьми, Баки. Они стояли и смотрели на все, что с тобой делали. А некоторые даже помогали делать это, — произносит Стив. Он пытается говорить максимально мягко.

Баки встряхивает головой.

— Они обо мне заботились.

Ага, верно, заботились. Заботились настолько хорошо, что, когда Баки впервые пришел домой, он в душе уставился на Стива так, будто ждал кого-то, кто затолкнет его туда и окатит водой из шланга (Стив включил воду и помог забраться в душ. Он никогда не забудет шок на лице Баки, когда тот осознал, что вода теплая). Они заботились так хорошо, что прошли недели — недели! — в течение которых Баки рвало от всего, пока он не научился переваривать твердую пищу. А принятие самых простых решений давалось ему с таким трудом, что после этого он чувствовал себя измученным несколько часов подряд. 

Зимнего Солдата сделали зависимым, чтобы его было проще контролировать. Помощь Баки в возвращении всего того, что было у него отнято, стала ежедневной тяжелой борьбой.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — говорит Стив, потому что его эмоции легко прочитать, а Баки закрывается, стоит ему заметить у кого-то признаки злости. В этом нет вины Баки — он всего лишь человек, который не может принять тот факт, что на протяжении семидесяти лет каждый встреченный им человек, включая тех, кто обеспечивал его жизнедеятельность, в отношении Баки применял только насилие.

— Они обо мне заботились, — повторяет Баки. — Если они… Если они не могли прекратить все это, это не значит, что они делали что-то плохое. Это я был плохим. Все потому, что я был плохим.

Проще всего обвинять себя, чем Баки и занимается. 

***

Баки дрожит, так что Стив больше не собирается оказывать на него давление. По крайней мере, не сегодня. Они будут работать над этим, но Стив научился проявлять необходимую осторожность, когда Баки встревожен.

— Давай поедим, Бак, — говорит ему Стив негромко, а затем наливает две тарелки горячего супа и разделяет на двоих огромную гору сэндвичей.

Они сидят за столом, Стив упирается в колени Баки своими, пока они расправляются с едой.

Баки слишком разнервничался. Ему не до обнимашек и залипания перед телевизором, но он одобряет идею посидеть на балконе и посмотреть на закат. И Стиву даже позволено иногда проводить рукой по его волосам.

— Ты тоже обо мне заботишься, — произносит Баки, мечтательно глядя на золотые лучи, появляющиеся на небе в это поистине волшебное время дня. — Но иначе.

— Ага, — соглашается с ним Стив. Ведь это уже прогресс, уже хоть что-то. А помимо этого у Стива есть друг и панорама города на фоне покрытого розовыми всполохами неба. Ему сложно сдержать улыбку. 

*** 

Неделю спустя находят еще одну базу ГИДРы. У Баки было несколько сложных дней, но он настоял на том, чтобы присоединиться, а у Стива нет права ему отказывать. Для Баки это месть. Хоть Стив и единственный, кто страдает от этого. 

Они врываются в холодную стерильную комнату, полную всякой техники и оборудования, там одно из тех чертовых кресел (когда бой уже завершен, Баки тихо стоит в стороне и кажется очень потерянным). 

Одна из ученых, женщина, кажется слишком юной, чтобы быть здесь — конечно же, ГИДРА начинает обработку, пока они молоды. Она переводит взгляд с лица Зимнего Солдата на сосредоточенное, но хмурое лицо Капитана Америки и понимает, за что именно ей придется расплачиваться.

— Пожалуйста. Я ничего не знала, — просит она.

Она в ужасе наблюдает, как Капитан Америка укладывает на пол ее менее воинственных коллег. Это не останавливает ее от того, чтобы высказаться; для Стива ее слова оказываются последней каплей. Он с силой толкает ее к стене. Им больше нечего делать, пока в наушнике не раздастся голос Шэрон, сообщающий, что периметр чист, поэтому Стив может преподать серьезный урок хотя бы одному ублюдку из ГИДРы. (Стив очень зол, но осторожен, чтобы не переломать кости.)

Девушка тут же начинает плакать и повторять:

— Я не знала.

— Не знала чего? — спрашивает у нее Стив. — Что он был человеком, который не заслуживает пыток? Который не заслуживает быть превращенным в оружие, вынужденное убивать других людей против своей воли? Или что присоединиться к нацистской организации было глупой идеей?

Стив отваживается посмотреть в угол, где стоит Баки. Тот смотрит на него в ответ с недоумением. А девушка-ученый начинает плакать еще громче.

— Нет, ты не знала, кем он был, или что есть люди, которые заботятся о нем и попытаются исправить все то, что с ним сделали, — говорит Стив. — Сколько раз? Сколько раз ты видела, как его сажают в это кресло? (Стив видел запись и слышал, как Баки кричит. Он никогда не сможет этого забыть — никогда за всю свою неестественно долгую жизнь.)

— Только однажды! — говорит она сквозь слезы. — Моей работой было мониторить его, пока он в криокамере. Я видела процедуру только один раз. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не убивай меня.

— Капитан Америка не собирается убивать безоружную девушку, — встревает Сэм, и это напоминание как нельзя кстати.

— Сокол прав, я не собираюсь убивать тебя, — говорит Стив. — Но я хочу, чтобы тебе приснились его кошмары. Хотя бы раз. Лишь одна ночь того, через что он прошел. Потому что сотни людей, таких же, как ты, «не знали».

Стив отпускает девушку, и она со слезами оседает на пол.

— Стань лучше, — говорит Стив. — Помни, как он кричал, и будь лучше.

Видимо, Шэрон закончила проверку, пока длилось это маленькое представление. Стив замечает ее, и она закатывает глаза. Их группа начинает арестовывать всех и каждого — Шэрон убедится, что преступники и улики окажутся в нужных руках.

Наташа присматривает за Баки, пока Стив общался с девушкой-ученым (уже сейчас Баки выявляет уязвимые места у каждого, и когда он полностью придет в себя, это станет весьма пугающей суперспособностью).

— Почему Стив так разозлился на нее, если она не причиняла мне боль, — спрашивает Баки.

Стив ожидает, что Наташа отшутится, как делает всегда в ответ на вопросы о чувствах. Но вместо этого она говорит:

— Стив думает, что видеть, как делают что-то плохое и никак этому не противостоять - это все равно, что лично причинять зло. 

Баки недоумевающе сводит брови.

— Стив очень сильно тебя любит, — продолжает Наташа. — Он очень злится на тех, кто видел, как с тобой поступают ужасно, но ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь.

— Стиву всегда хочется, чтобы люди были лучше, — говорит Баки после долгих раздумий.

— Ну да, — отвечает Наташа. — В половине случаев это срабатывает.

***

У Баки выдалась пара трудных дней: как и всякий раз после контактов с ГИДРой, он подолгу молчит, а от того, что найдено оборудование, которым его пытали, его кошмары становятся ярче. Стиву удается уговорить его выйти из дома только пообещав второй завтрак — Баки даже самостоятельно выбирает ресторан. Это его любимое место, так что выбирать просто, но Стив рад, что у Баки есть свои предпочтения. 

Стив ведет его живописным маршрутом, чтобы у них получилось зайти еще в одно место в округе, оставшееся неизменным с тех пор, как они были детьми — кондитерская лавка, куда они приходили совсем маленькими. Он покупает Баки огромную порцию карамели, покрытую шоколадом (Баки просит выбрать ее), а себе берет пакет с орехами и сушеной вишней в шоколаде. С их суперсолдатскими аппетитами вряд ли что-то останется несъеденным.

Завтрак очень вкусный. Баки выбирает его для себя сам, и на этот раз это большая горка блинчиков с яблоками, политая терпким ягодным соусом, а также еще две страницы из меню (Стив делает то же самое. В такие дни у них вошло в привычку заказывать именно так). Главным блюдом у Стива было что-то волшебное с яйцами и свежей кукурузой, сытное и легкое одновременно. Они пробуют по кусочку с тарелок друг друга и хихикают из-за выражений лиц официантов, которые смотрят, как два молодых подтянутых парня расправляются с количеством еды, которого хватило бы на полдюжины человек. 

Этот самый лучший день с тех пор, как Баки вернулся домой. Но хорошего понемногу.

Они на полпути к дому, рука Стива лежит у Баки на пояснице в попытке отгородить от прохожих, чтобы никто из них наверняка его не задел. Вдруг перед ними останавливается женщина. Она старше, стильно одета, а ее седые волосы заплетены в косички и спадают на плечи. Ее образ поразителен, у Стива даже руки чешутся от желания ее нарисовать.

Она ничего не успевает сказать, но Стив уже знает, что случится. Даже будучи с любовью накормленным вкусной едой, Баки выглядит уязвимым, особенно на фоне остальных людей посреди теплого воскресного дня. 

— Милый, — говорит она, — если он тебя обижает, неважно, как сладки его извинения, или то, как он красив, или как сильно ты его любишь. Тебе нужно спасаться.

Баки смотрит на Стива в полной растерянности. У него расширяются глаза. Стив легко сжимает его бедро, и это немного помогает.

— Я волонтер из приюта для женщин в трех кварталах отсюда и работаю по выходным. Парней с такой ситуацией немного, но ты можешь зайти и спросить Ивонну. И мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Баки молчит и долго таращится на нее, но когда она собирается уходить, он говорит:

— Подождите!

Это останавливает женщину — Ивонну — на полпути.

— Он… Он не обижает меня, — говорит Баки, а потом смотрит на Стива в поиске одобрения. Ему все еще трудно говорить с незнакомцами, поэтому нужно подтверждение, что он все делает верно. Стив слегка улыбается ему. Он впечатлен тем, как упорно Баки старается. 

И, конечно же, это не помогает ей поверить в слова Баки. Губы Ивонны искривляются, и она говорит:

— Ты будешь готов, когда придет время, милый.

А затем она уходит прочь.

***

Когда они добирается домой, Баки уже обессилен — волнение от прогулки вкупе со стрессом от общения с кем-то новым вымотали его до изнеможения.

В итоге они располагаются на диване перед телевизором: голова Баки у Стива на коленях. Стив надеется, что тот сможет подремать, ведь для Баки каждая минута сна — победа. То, как тот медленно моргает, сонно водя пальцами по бедру - все это может означать, что он на верном пути. В любом случае, одеяло у Стива всегда наготове.

— Это и в самом деле мило, что ты там меня защищал, — говорит Стив, пробегая пальцами по его волосам. Они мягкие, пусть даже и слегка спутаны. Баки хмыкает, что-то тихо бормоча в ответ.

— Мне не нравится, когда люди думают, что ты меня обижаешь, — говорит Баки некоторое время спустя и закрывает глаза. — Она подумала, что я вру.

Иногда люди смущают его, но в остальном Баки прекрасно улавливает чужие эмоции. С тех пор, как Баки вернулся домой, Стив перечитал достаточно литературы, потому он понимает причины этого.

— И все-таки ты был храбрым, — говорит Стив. — И мы с тобой знаем правду.

— Ладно, кто-то ведь должен за тобой присматривать, — говорит Баки, и его губы изгибаются в подобии полуулыбки, которой Стив не видел вот уже семьдесят лет.

Стив не может удержаться и тоже улыбается — широко и довольно.

— Для этого у меня есть ты, приятель.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки и, уткнувшись лицом в бедро Стива, проваливается в сон.

Стив укрывает его одеялом и делает телевизор потише. Лучшего продолжения дня он и представить себе не может.

***

До нового происшествия они проводят вместе несколько хороших дней. Они идут на фермерский рынок и планируют дневной поход в Монток, когда Баки вспоминает, что их первый поцелуй случился на пляже. А новый первый поцелуй случается на кухне под лучами солнца, просачивающимися сквозь зановеску. От печенья в духовке во всей квартире пахнет теплом и сладостями. (Но еще слаще губы Баки прижимаются к губам Стива, а их тела сходятся как детали пазла, словно никогда не были разделены).

Сэм приходит на ланч и тоже готовит еду (он готовит лучше, чем Стив может себе представить), а Шэрон проводит видеочат из самой скучной засады в мире, которая превращается в насыщенную событиями погоню. Наташа, вернувшись в Европу, присылает открытку, которая заставляет Баки улыбаться. Стив трижды заставляет Баки рассмеяться — каждый раз по-разному: громко, тихо и тепло, так, будто он забыл, как это делается.

Стив начинает задумываться, насколько их жизнь может быть яркой, полной любви и обожания, когда однажды утром разум Баки уплывает из душа туда, куда никому и никогда не следует заходить.

Баки вылетает сквозь раздвижную дверь душевой кабины. Стив тратит час, скрупулезно вынимая из ран Баки осколки стекла, потому что не уверен, вытолкнет ли их тело Баки или же нарастит кожу поверх. Три часа спустя, когда телесные повреждения обработаны, Стив баюкает Баки на руках, убеждая, что совсем не злится и что Баки находится в безопасности. Стив говорит, что Баки не накажут и, если кто-нибудь попытается сделать ему больно, им сначала придется столкнуться с ним.

Баки не верит ему и не спит. Большую часть времени он проводит, запершись в своей комнате и укрывшись одеялами, а взгляд его голубых глаз приводит в замешательство, словно Баки видит кого-то еще.

Это самая худшая неделя за долгое-долгое время. 

***

Успокоительные техники не срабатывают. Сидеть с Баки и перебирать пальцами его волосы не помогает. Стив чинит ванную и подводит Баки за руку, чтобы показать результат и сказать, что все в порядке, но это тоже не работает.

Когда приходит Сэм, чтобы предложить свою помощь, Баки прячется под кроватью и даже не показывается до его ухода.

Стив сидит с Баки некоторое время; он крутит бейсбольные матчи по телевизору, пока с кухни доносятся запахи домашней еды, и надеется на лучшее каждой пламенной частицей своего сердца.

***

Проходят дни, прежде чем Баки со смущенным видом выходит из своей комнаты, почесывая волосы металлической рукой.

— Прости, что испугал тебя, — говорит он. — Прости, что даже не хотел ничего слушать.

Стив улыбается так широко, что ему кажется, лицо сейчас треснет.

— Все хорошо, Бак, — отвечает он.

Баки неловко смотрит на него, пока Стив не говорит:

— Иди сюда, — Баки тут же подходит к Стиву, и тот его обнимает. Баки дрожит, но позволяет Стиву себя утешить.

— Это не твоя вина, Бак. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Стив осыпает поцелуями его лицо — виски, нос, прикрытые глаза. Сердце болит и ноет, но он счастлив. Стив не перестает верить, что Баки справится со случившейся неудачей. Не может не верить. Баки справится, и это самая ободряющая вещь на данный момент.

***

После этого Баки не горит желанием снова возвращаться в мир, и Стив не может его в этом винить. Баки хватает опасностей, затаившихся в собственной голове, чтобы добавлять к ним те, что за порогом дома и на которые Стив не может повлиять.

И все же маленького мира их бруклинской квартиры Баки не хватает. Ему нужно ходить еще куда-то, видеть других людей.

Сэм заставляет Баки сдаться и выйти на ланч, обещая подробности про свое свидание с Марией. Они общаются по Скайпу, и Сэм нехарактерно для себя истерит про «да что мужчина должен напялить на себя, когда идет на свидание с женщиной, которая способна убить его одним брошенным взглядом? Парни, я серьезно, она может. Да о чем я вас вообще спрашиваю, вы же влюблены друг в друга еще с тридцатых годов», поэтому Баки становится интересно узнать итог свидания.

Перед выходом Баки паникует несколько часов подряд — Стив подозревает, что это из-за того, что Сэм построил планы в последнюю минуту. Но уход из дома на этот раз — словно клапан, через который Баки покидает часть стресса. Ко времени встречи с Сэмом Баки уже лучше.

Выясняется, что свидание прошло хорошо. Сэм и Мария самодостаточные и умные люди (пусть и паникующие насчет застегнутых на все пуговицы рубашек).

— Мария навела марафет, — говорит Сэм, лениво ухмыляясь. — Леди смогла насладиться романтикой. Думаю, ей понравились цветы. Точно не уверен, но кажется, все будет хорошо.

— И не говори, — отвечает Стив и улыбается. Прекрасно видеть друзей счастливыми, и он замечает, как вращаются шестеренки в голове Баки — вполне возможно, из-за размышлений на тему свиданий.

***

— Эй, Бак, — зовет Стив, когда на столе ничего не остается, а Сэм уходит по делам. — Пойдем на свидание.

Баки улыбается — улыбкой до ушей. После еды он становится как-то оживленнее, и это вполне можно расценить как болтливость. Поэтому Стив начинает флиртовать.

— Так что скажешь, Баки? — спрашивает он. — Прямо сейчас. Пойдем на свидание. Отведу тебя в какое-нибудь милое местечко.

Баки качает головой. Он выглядит слегка… смущенным. Баки из прошлого никогда не был застенчивым, но Стив любит его, несмотря на все изменения.

— А разве не полагается дать парню немного времени на подготовку? — говорит Баки, ухмыляясь. Его глаза сияют. Стив любит его со всеми чертами, что так напоминают Баки из прошлого.

— Думаю, ты отлично выглядишь и сейчас, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой силой в тысячу киловатт, которой он научился на съемках фильмов про Капитана Америку.

— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — отвечает Баки. В его глазах и голосе слышится смех — смотреть, как он заново обнаруживает в себе чувство юмора или любую другую черту, просто прекрасно. — Ведь ты единственный, кого я пытаюсь очаровать.

И как вообще Стив выжил все эти три дня — не говоря уже о трех годах — без него?

— Не уверен, что тебе так сильно стоит об этом беспокоиться, Бак, — произносит Стив. Он очарован уже давным-давно. 

Довольное выражение лица Баки означает, что он знает: Стив окочательно и бесповоротно помешался на нем.

***

Стив приводит Баки в парк в прекрасный теплый день, которых остается не так много перед приходом осени. Они прогуливаются по дорожке и смотрят на прохожих. Баки в восторге от группы женщин, которые учатся делать трюки с разноцветными обручами. Когда они идут мимо людей, которые ходят по веревке, низко натянутой между двух деревьев, Стива так и тянет взяться за карандаш.

Там полно и обычных людей, но не менее впечатляющих, если начать за ними наблюдать — мама, ведущая за руку едва научившегося ходить малыша, отец, присевший на корточки, чтобы заснять их, девочка, слишком юная для газеты, разложенной у нее на коленях, двое стариков, играющих в шахматы — это все обычные картины, которыми можно заполнить целый альбом для рисования. Стив решает, что в следующий раз возьмет с собой большой альбом.

Через какое-то время Стив и Баки присаживаются на скамейку. Лучи солнца проникают сквозь листья ближайшего дерева, но при этом скамейка находится в стороне от дорожки, так что никто не может подойти слишком близко. Недалеко от них прогуливается продавец роз, и Стив смеется, потому что все складывается слишком идеально.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит он Баки. — Ты будешь в порядке?

В ответ он получает улыбку и неуверенный кивок, а потом спешит обратно и протягивает Баки упакованный цветок с ленточкой и картой.

— Красная роза. Романтическая любовь и выражение выдержавшавшей испытание временем глубокой привязанности, — Стив выучил значение цветов еще когда они были юными и по уши влюбленными и старались сохранять все в секрете.

— Выдержавшей испытание временем? Ну, еще бы, — блеск в глазах Баки того стоит.

Стив обнимает Баки за талию, и Баки тает в его объятиях. Они обнимаются еще некоторое время, и это прекрасный момент — никаких слов, только пение птиц и смех прохожих.

***

Скрип тележки с мороженым прерывает задумчивость Стива.

— Эй, Баки? Помнишь наши свидания с мороженым?

Это было удушливо жаркое лето, мороженое они покупали на сэкономленную мелочь, и Стив изо всех сил старался удержаться от того, чтобы не положить пальцы Баки себе в рот и не слизать с них подтаявшие капли лакомства, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока оба они не будут скрыты от посторонних глаз.

Баки склоняет голову, и его мгновенно поглощает грусть. Стив разделяет это чувство — те летние дни, наверное, чертовски сложно забыть.

— Эй, — говорит Стив, потому что его задача не в том, чтобы заставлять Баки тосковать по утраченному. Он обхватывает пальцами подбородок Баки. — У нас будет новое свидание прямо сейчас, — Стив быстро его целует, а затем бежит к продавцу, чтобы скупить у него все рожки и сэндвичи из мороженого.

Это отнимает больше времени, чем покупка цветка — Стив пропускает в очереди подпрыгивающих от нетерпения маленьких детей. Одна маленькая девочка смотрит на него большими глазами, замерев в восхищении — это означает, что она знает, кто он такой, и когда Стив ей улыбается, ее лицо озаряется светом.

Когда Стив наконец идет обратно с большими пачками мороженого в руках, кто-то подходит к Баки. Это худой парень с покрытыми татуировками руками. Стив беспокоится, но остается стоять поодаль, чтобы понаблюдать за ситуацией — для Баки будет полезно сделать новые шаги, и если он будет не готов, Стив сможет вмешаться.

— Однажды у меня был такой же бойфренд, — сказал парень. — Прости. Привет, меня зовут Майкл.

Из-за улучшенного слуха Стив слышит их разговор.

Майкл протягивает ладонь, а Баки смотрит на нее, словно это заряженное оружие. После долгой паузы он жмет ему руку. Но в ответ свое имя не называет.

— Он был прекрасным: руки как у греческого бога, ослепительная улыбка. Хорош в постели. Я ушел от него, когда он толкнул меня в стеклянную дверь. Пришлось наложить дюжины швов и потерять пинту крови. А до этого были синяки и сломанное запястье. И он всегда извинялся, — парень кивает на цветок. — Были… Подарки, свидания… А я был… так влюблен. Слишком влюблен.

Баки ничего не говорит.

— Прости, я… Я обычно не делаю такого. У тебя шрамы. У меня есть такие же, под татуировками.

У Баки все еще остались отметины после встречи со стеклянной дверью душа. Порезы были настолько глубокими, что их пришлось бы зашивать, не будь он суперсолдатом. Сыворотка исцелила его уже за несколько дней.

— Твой бойфренд относится к такому же типу парней? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал — это того не стоит. Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь. Тяжелее, но лучше.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит грустными голубыми глазами, из-за чего его хотят спасти все незнакомцы, а затем видит Стива, все еще стоящего неподалеку.

— Он не обижает меня, — говорит Баки. И это его самый смелый тон для разговора со всеми остальными помимо Стива (но все еще неуверенный). — Он не обижает меня, но… Кое-кто другой сделал это. Раньше. Он… все исправляет.

— Ты не первый раз говоришь это, да?

Баки качает головой. Он выглядит так, будто слегка не в себе.

— Это… Ну, ладно, ты хотя бы говоришь об этом. Уже хорошо, — говорит Майкл. — Береги себя.

***

Стив притаскивает Баки гору мороженого, а затем целует в висок, острую скулу и нос.

— Я так горжусь тобой, Бак, — произносит он. — Так горжусь.

Баки не улыбается и ничего не говорит. Вообще ничего не делает. Он раскрывает упаковку сэндвича. Когда Стив обнимает его, Баки не отталкивает.

***

По пути домой Баки молчит. Он вдруг понимает всю серьезность поступка, и это для него потрясение. Стив наполняет для него ванну — вообще-то, обычно Баки сам это делает. Но в этот раз Стив хочет его побаловать, добавляя одну из бомбочек для ванны, которые Наташа купила для них в каком-то дорогом магазине. Баки нравятся приятные запахи.

Стив оставляет его одного — ему ведь нужно время.

Час спустя Баки выходит из ванной в полотенце, обернутым вокруг бедер. Вода с волос капает на пол. 

Стив притягивает Баки к себе, нисколько не заботясь, что футболка намокнет.

— Это все из-за меня, — говорит Баки. — Все из-за меня. Если бы это был кто-то другой, ничего бы не случилось. Я убивал людей, я плохой, так что это все из-за меня.

Стив вздыхает.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что это неправда. Ты говорил это. Ты сказал это сегодня.

— Я не хотел, чтобы он подумал, что это ты, — отвечает Баки. Он прячет лицо в шее у Стива. — Это не ты сделал, но… Это не…

В этом нет никакого раскаяния, больше нет. Это борьба с собой - попытка избежать страшной правды, но Баки и не запихивает ничего в дальний ящик.

— Со мной произошло что-то действительно плохое? — спрашивает Баки едва слышным шепотом.

Стив поглаживает его по спине.

— Да, Бак.

— То, что они со мной сделали, было неправильным, так? Они были неправы.

— Нет таких слов, чтобы описать то, что они с тобой сделали, — отвечает Стив.

Он обнимает Баки еще долго-долго. 

***

Баки проводит несколько дней в молчании, скрываясь в своей комнате в одиночестве. Он выходит только за едой. Ему многое предстоит переосмыслить. Впервые за все время он пытается уложить в своей голове тот факт, что на протяжении семидесяти лет — целых семьдесят лет — каждый момент его жизни сопровождался непрекращающимся насилием.

Если бы он не был в заморозке, если бы они не принуждали его убивать, они бы мучили его. (Заморозка и убийства тоже причиняли ему боль.) То, что ГИДРА сделала с Баки, было для Стива как нож в сердце. В тот момент, когда он увидел лицо Баки, его словно мертвый взгляд, там, на мосту, Стив понял, что любовь всей его жизни не умерла от падения. Это же заставило его кровь закипеть, когда он впервые открыл тот файл и узнал, какие ужасные вещи случились с его любимым человеком.

Это было очень тяжело — осознать все то, что произошло с Баки.

Но Стив полон надежд, потому что какая-то часть Баки начинает верить — то, что с ним сделали, не было кармической расплатой за все то, что совершил. Он не заслужил это - ни своим поведением, ни характером. 

***

Стив рядом, когда Баки зовет его. Он рядом, чтобы обнять и шептать «ты в безопасности», и «никто не отнимет эти воспоминания, клянусь», и «я убью любого, кто снова попытается тебя обидеть», если тот в панике. А если Баки охватывает ярость, Стив держит его руки и обещает, что когда они закончат, от ГИДРы камня на камне не останется. (И в любом случае он говорит «я люблю тебя». Это всегда правда - и именно это Баки жаждет услышать.)

Это катарсис в чистом виде, и когда все заканчивается, Баки снова может выходить из дома, он ровнее держит спину, а его глаза сияют еще ярче.

***

Баки спрашивает, могут ли они начать спать на одной кровати.

— Что бы ни случилось, я хочу возвращаться домой к тебе каждую ночь, — говорит он, и Стив благодарит каждую счастливую звезду, каждое божество и каждую мечту за каждую секунду, которую он может проводить с Баки, не говоря уж о возможности объединить их жизни. 

***

Стив возвращается домой после обеда с Шэрон и слышит, как Баки ругается. Наверное, это всего лишь очередная плохо приготовленная еда — они проводят несколько дней в неделю порознь, и, несмотря на то, что эти дни ужасны, так Баки может научиться быть наедине с собой. Обычно он или заказывает еду, или готовит сам. Это непросто. Баки все еще трудно сфокусироваться на такого рода задачах — в его голове так много всего, что он все еще плавает в собственных мыслях.

Скорее всего, дело снова в проблемах с готовкой, но Стив все равно волнуется.

— Ты в порядке, Бак? — зовет он.

— Ага, — после короткой заминки отзывается Баки откуда-то — вероятно, из их спальни. — Не могу найти визитку.

— Какую визитку? — спрашивает Стив, следуя на голос. Баки наполовину скрылся под кроватью, роясь в поисках чего-то. Это выглядело бы комично, если бы не изгиб его задницы и не смертоносные мышцы бедер.

Баки вылазит наружу и смотрит недовольно. Прядка волос выбивается из его хвостика и лезет в глаза.

— Визитка. От той первой женщины, которая подумала, что ты меня обижаешь. Она дала мне карточку, и это значит, что я могу позвонить ей и сказать, что она ошиблась.

Стив падает на пол и притягивает Баки к себе для поцелуя.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать. Она просто посторонний человек, а мы с тобой знаем правду.

Баки прижимается к Стиву. Стив не знает, что произошло и почему он так соскучился по Баки — они не виделись всего пару часов.

— Это… Это не так, — говорит Баки. — Даже если один человек… Даже если один человек думает так, я… Мне это не нравится. Я не тот, кто остается в стороне. Я больше не тот человек, который будет стоять в стороне.

— Ты о чем, Баки? — спрашивает Стив. Баки напрягается, и Стив водит ладонями по его спине.

— Человек, который просто… слеп и позволяет кому-то причинять себе боль и никогда не уходит. Я был таким, когда был Солдатом.

— Но ты ведь ушел, — мягко говорит Стив. — Ты сделал выбор и спас себя. А заодно и меня.

— Я не мог этого сделать, пока тебя не было рядом, — произносит Баки после долгой паузы, а затем утыкается лицом Стиву в шею.

— Это все сделал ты, — говорит Стив, целуя его волосы, глаза и щеки. Они ненадолго отвлекаются друг на друга (у влюбленных все так и происходит. Это нормально).

— Даже если один человек думает, что я все еще слишком похож на Солдата, — говорит Баки, мыслями возвращаясь к разговору. — Пусть даже один человек. Этого достаточно, чтобы я иногда…

Его голос обрывается, но Стив все понимает.

— Ну же, — говорит он. — Я помогу тебе с поисками. Никто не должен думать так о моем парне.

Когда Стив помогает ему подняться, у Баки красные глаза, но он улыбается.

***

Это отнимает целых два часа — дом перевернут вверх дном, но визитка найдена. Она застряла между диванных подушек (которые, конечно же, пришлось сбросить на пол).

Стив и Баки оставляют подушки валяться на полу, только слегка передвигают. Когда они устраиваются на них для телефонного звонка, это навевает сладкие воспоминания. Баки не помнит всего, но он помнит это. Он кладет голову на колени Стива (Стив перебирает его волосы) и набирает номер.

— Алло, миссис Лин? — спрашивает Баки. Его голос слегка дрожит. 

— Пожалуйста, называй меня Диана, — отвечает она (из-за своего суперслуха они оба могут слышать разговор).

— Недавно вы дали мне визитку, — говорит Баки. — И сказали, чтобы я позвонил, если мне нужно будет уйти.

— Да, конечно же, — произносит миссис Лин. Тон ее голоса слегка удивленный, но счастливый. — Ты сейчас в безопасном месте? Если я скажу тебе адрес, ты сможешь туда добраться, или тебя нужно подвезти?

— Дело не в этом, — отвечает Баки. — Я хочу вам сказать, что вы все не так поняли.

— Ну, конечно же, — отвечает она, и ее голос больше не кажется настолько счастливым.

Баки сглатывает. Он тянется назад, и Стив сжимает его руку.

— Я знаю, что… Это не похоже на правду, но мой парень не обижает меня. Он бы никогда этого не сделал. Это кое-кто другой причинил мне боль в прошлом. И делал это долго. Он был… Он был человеком, от которого я наконец-то ушел. Я очень долго не мог признать, что это случилось со мной, но теперь смог. И мысль, что кто-то думает про нас так же, делает мне больно.

— Я поняла, — говорит миссис Лин. — Мне в любом случае не стоило давать тебе визитку. Если бы ты действительно был в беде, я бы сделала только хуже. Так что я прошу за это прощения. Надо было лучше подумать. Был… сложный день.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Баки. — Вы просто хотели помочь, но… никто не помогал мне долгое время. Мой парень говорит, что если видишь, как происходит что-то плохое, но не пытаешься ничего сделать, сам становишься плохим человеком. Но вы хотели помочь мне, и это делает вас человеком хорошим.

***

Они еще долго разговаривают. Выясняется, что миссис Лин социальный работник, которая ведет несколько групп поддержки для пострадавших от насилия. Существует группа, собирающаяся каждое воскресенье в одиннадцать часов («но ничего страшного, если ты придешь не вовремя»), и она для людей, переживших самые ужасные вещи, которые только могут одни люди сотворить с другими («мы не ранжируем виды боли, но ПТСР приходит со своим набором проблем, поэтому раздельные группы будут полезнее. Но ты можешь приходить и в другие группы тоже»).

Баки хочет пойти. Пойти один, что важнее всего.

Он волнуется и переживает, но Стив очень им гордится. (Стив будет горд даже за самое незначительное проявление смелости, но такие решения, принятые самостоятельно, для Стива ценнее всего).

*** 

— Прекрати, — говорит Баки, тыкая пальцем в щеку Стива. — Прекрати, ну хватит уже. Перестань. Твое лицо сейчас застынет с этой стремной улыбкой, и я буду смотреть на твою сияющую физиономию всю свою оставшуюся никчемную жизнь.

Стив не перестает улыбаться.

И Баки наконец-то сдается. 

— Ты ведь отвезешь меня туда на своем новом байке?

(Стив не отказывал Баки ни в чем большую часть века. Теперь уже поздно начинать.)

***

— Стив! — кричит Баки и напрыгивает на него как перевозбужденный щенок, чтобы приветственно поцеловать в губы.

Сэм говорит, что только подростки могут скучать друг по другу, если не будут видеться два с половиной часа (“А что мы с Марией? У нас взрослые отношения”). Стив не возражает против такого определения, если только это означает такие вот приветствия посреди холла общественного центра.

— Как прошли занятия в группе?

— Хорошо! С каждым разом все проще, — говорит Баки и опускает глаза. — Я, эм… Хочу, чтобы вы с Дианой кое-что обсудили. Мы с ней говорили о… ну, мы подумали, это могло бы помочь, если бы ты… В общем, просто поговори с ней.

— Прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Стив, украдкой целуя его.

Баки согласно отвечает, но затем отстраняется.

— Да, прямо сейчас.

Стив отпускает Баки и заходит в комнату, где проводятся занятия. Миссис Лин говорит с кем-то, поэтому Стив пользуется моментом и берет со стола печенье. Баки научился его печь, но у него не было времени на этой неделе. (Его хорошее настроение сегодня уже было самым приятным сюрпризом.)

Миссис Лин обращается к Стиву, когда тот берет уже третье печенье. Он чувствует себя виноватым ребенком, но она только улыбается и здоровается.

— На этот раз, Стив, просто Диана, очень тебя прошу, — говорит она, но Стиву никогда не справиться с этой задачей.

— Итак, — говорит миссис Лин после краткого знакомства, — большинство людей из группы уже поняли, кто вы такие. 

Стив с неподдельным интересом рассматривает свои ботинки.

— И на самом деле, уже довольно давно. Вы ведь были во всех наших учебниках истории, и, может быть, Джеймс… Теперь ему нравится, когда его зовут Джеймс, или это просто для прикрытия? Джеймс мог бы остаться незамеченным, если бы был один, но Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс… Очень узнаваемы.

— Ему больше нравится «Баки», — отвечает Стив, кажется, слегка краснея.

— Мы с Баки немного поговорили о сложных вещах и возможности обсуждать в группе то, что с ним случилось. Только сначала он хотел обсудить это с тобой, но у него возникли проблемы с этим, — рассказывает миссис Лин. — Обычно я пытаюсь убедить всех свободно говорить со своими близкими, но учитывая, через что ему пришлось пройти, ему может потребоваться некоторая помощь.

Они придумывают что-то вроде истории для прикрытия — про молодых влюбленных парней, которые трагически расстались, а после столкнулись друг с другом на одной из оживленных улиц Вашингтона. И Джеймс был так напуган и изранен после всего, что с ним происходило больше десяти лет, что даже не отзывался на свое имя. Но, как бы то ни было, эта история была близка к истине и позволяла Баки делиться собственными специфическими воспоминаниями.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив. — Все гораздо хуже, чем вы можете себе представить, а я в курсе, что вы уже наслышаны об ужасных вещах. Это все строго засекречено, но я нарушал правила и построже, чтобы помочь ему.

Миссис Лин долго и серьезно на него смотрит.

— Ты можешь взять подписку о неразглашении через адвоката, если это поможет. Я беру их с собой на индивидуальные встречи с членами группы, так что все будет готово. Мы будем рады видеть тебя на наших встречах, если Джеймсу будет нужна поддержка, чтобы открыться.

— А это идея. Мы с Баки обсудим это, — может, они смогут поговорить с Берни, адвокатом, чье активное ухаживание за Шэрон является темой последних сплетен от Сэма, с тех пор, как всем наскучило делать ставки, встречается ли Наташа с Клинтом. — Большое вам спасибо, Диана. 

— Спасибо вам за вашу службу, капитан Роджерс, — отвечает она, улыбаясь.

Он улыбается и говорит:

— Пожалуйста, называйте меня Стив.

***

— Ты заставил меня ждать, — говорит Баки. Его глаза ярко сияют, и он словно дразнит Стива, но тот знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что не так: хотя у Баки снова отлично получается делать храбрый вид - раньше он вообще был в этом профессионалом - но теперь прошлое наложило свой отпечаток. Настало время отвезти Баки домой.

Стив извиняется страстным поцелуем.

— Никогда не бойся просить меня о чем-то, ты, болван, — говорит он, отстраняясь и все еще ощущая на губах теплое дыхание Баки. (Это пугало до чертиков — вновь вернуться ко всем этим фразам, которые раньше так много для них значили. Слова могли причинить Баки боль, а Баки и так уже был весь изранен, но после нескольких неловких моментов, когда Стив не отвечал колкостью, они сели и поговорили об этом. «Просто не называй меня вещью, и со мной все будет в порядке, — горько сказал тогда Баки. — Я немного чокнутый, а не хрустальный»

Хоть они и поговорили об этом, Стив все еще осторожничает. Ничто не так не пугает Стива, как мысль о том, что он может как-то обидеть Баки, но тот краснеет и глупо улыбается — ему не больно, совсем не больно. 

— Я попытаюсь. Может, тебе стоит напоминать мне об этом время от времени.

Стив позволяет Баки отвести его к байку. Баки слегка оживляется, когда Стив надевает кожаную куртку.

— Единственная причина, по которой ты притащил меня сюда — чтобы похвастаться мной в этой куртке, — произносит Стив. Они оба знают правду, но через шутки ее проще принимать.

— Виновен по всем статьям, — отвечает Баки. Усталость постепенно исчезает с его лица.

Стив думает, что его присутствие — это именно то, что помогает Баки обрести силу, и этого всегда достаточно.

— Да я для тебя просто молодой привлекательный спутник, — говорит он, увлекая Баки в новый поцелуй. Они не виделись всего лишь два часа, так что Сэм прав.

— Очень привлекательный, сладкий, — отзывается Баки.

Они оба неловко смеются, прежде чем усесться на байк. Стив садится спереди, а Баки залазит сзади. Его ладони касаются груди Стива медленно и интимно, словно обещая кое-что более интересное — то, что начало возвращаться в их жизнь совсем недавно, когда Баки обнаружил новую часть себя.

В том, как руки Баки обнимают Стива за талию, нет и намека на секс. Это безопасность. Стив заводит двигатель и едет в сторону дома, а Баки плотно прижимается к его спине и крепко обнимает. Это середина теплого и светлого осеннего дня, ветер ерошит Стиву волосы. Это только полдень, ужасно яркий, но им все равно кажется, что они едут в закат. (Каждый раз это словно поездка в закат.)


End file.
